Missing
by tinydancer12
Summary: When Harry and Ginny's daughter, Lily Luna, gets kidnapped, the whole family does everything they can to help find her. Book 1 in a series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Potter *tear*

Chapter 1

_What more can I do? _Ginny asked herself, pained from the past month's events. Her husband, the famed Harry Potter, was an auror for the Ministry of Magic. He and Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother and Harry's best friend, fought evil magic for a living. Their lives were basically spent running around Europe capturing evil wizards and locking them up in Azkaban. The only problem with this career was that Harry didn't get to spend very much time at home. Ginny was starting to become depressed over the matter.

Ginny heard a yell from upstairs. Ginny sighed and went into Lily's room, thinking James or Albus used magic on her. She was alarmed when she saw a dark figure jumping out of the window. She ran to the window in hopes of catching them, but the figure disapparated halfway down.

Ginny slammed the windows shut and ran to see if James and Albus were okay. Albus was in his room hiding and trembling uncontrollably, but he was alright.

Ginny ran to the first phone she could grab. She dialed Harry's phone number as fast as she could. It rang continuously. Ginny didn't think he was going to answer it, but thankfully, he did.

"Hello, Harry Potter speaking."  
"Hi, Harry, it's Ginny."  
"Oh, hi, I'm kind of busy right now. I'm actually hiding right now. We're on a stakeout at a supposed dark wizard's house."  
"Before I tell you anything, I need you to promise me that you've cast _Muffliato_."  
The line went silent before Harry came back.  
"Okay, what's wrong."  
"Harry, they took Lily."  
"They WHAT?! What? Who's they? When? Why didn't you try to stop them?"  
"That's the thing. I don't know who 'they' is."  
"Did you call the cops yet?"  
"No, the muggle police department wouldn't be of any help with this."  
"What about the WIZARD POLICE DEPARTMENT?!"  
"Harry, your yelling is not helping ANYTHING! Not to mention, it is bursting my eardrums from this bloody PHONE!"  
"Sorry. I'll try to get someone to cover my watch so I can come help."  
"Thank you so much. I'll see you then."  
"Bye."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."  
"Bye."

Ginny quickly put the phone back on the hook and tried to remember Hermione's phone number. She ended up pulling out her iPhone and searching her contacts . It didn't take long for her to find it. She dialed the number, hand trembling, and held the phone to her ear. When Hermione answered, Ginny could hear the happy screams of kids on all kinds of rollercoasters and rides at an amusement park.

"Hello, Hermione Granger speaking."  
"Hi, it's Ginny. Where are you?"  
"Ron and I brought Rose and Hugo to Disney World, remember?"  
"Oh, yes, I believe you mentioned that."  
"Alright, well could you make this quick? Hugo is begging me to come to get someone's autograph."  
Hermione covered the reciever for a moment while she told Hugo she would just be a minute.  
"Okay. What do you need?"  
"Hermione, someone kidnapped Lily."  
Hermione tried to keep calm.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean someone broke into my daughter's room and stole her!"  
"Okay, okay, well what do you want me to do? We can't cut the trip short."  
"Hermione, my kid... your niece is missing, and you won't come back from a kid's amusement park to help find her?"  
"I'll talk to Ron."  
"Thanks."  
"Bye."

Ginny hung up the phone and called everyone else in the family including her brothers and her parents, as well as her friends, the Longbottoms and the Scamanders. They all said that they would come to help and Ginny thanked her lucky stars that they had expanding charms for the spare room.

Ginny also quickly called the Ministry Police Force (MPF) and also the Muggle Police Force (also the MPF to wizards). The wait for someone to arrive was agonizing. However, soon enough, the doorbell rang. Ginny, hoping it was Harry, ran downstairs. She opened the door to Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo.

"Hi!" Ginny said. Hermione leaned over and told Rose and Hugo to go play with James and Albus.  
"Is Harry here yet?" Ron asked.  
"No, he was on that Auror trip. He's coming, I just don't know when," Ginny said.

The three came inside and sat down. They started to discuss what had happenned, each asking their own questions and each coming up with their own theories. As time went on, people that Ginny had called started to pour in. She hoped Harry would be home soon to help entertain all these people and get organized. Thankfully, he rang the doorbell a half hour later.

"Harry, thank Merlin you're here!" Ginny answered, relieved.  
"Hi, Ginny," Harry replied and came inside. "Hi Ron, Hermione," he greeted them and the others that had already arrived.

Soon after, the doorbell rang. Harry volunteered to answer it after everyone filled him in on what happenned and their own theories, each crazier than the last. He opened the door to see a man in a dark suit.

"Hello," the man said.  
"Hello," Harry replied.  
"I'm a Ministry official. I understand there was a kidnapping?" the Ministry official said.  
"Yes, my daughter Lily was kidnapped about an hour ago," Harry replied.  
"Do you have a picture we could use?" the man asked.  
"Yes, just a moment," Harry said. He welcomed the man inside, then ran to get a picture from Lily's room.

Harry ran upstairs quickly, not sure if he was mentally prepared to go into Lily's room. He reminded himself that she wasn't dead, she was just... on a school trip. _Yes, that's where she is_, he thought. He twisted the door handle and pushed open the door. The room was eerily quiet. He walked in, his feet echoing through the silence. The room had a strange aura, like the one in his parents' old, beaten-down house. He quickly grabbed a photo from her dresser and left the room, latching the door behind him.

Ginny was sitting in the kitchen with a Muggle police officer.

"Hello, are you Ginny, the one who called?"  
"Yes, I'm Ginny."  
"I understand there was a kidnapping?"  
"Yes, my daughter Lily was kidnapped about and hour ago."  
"Where was she?"  
"She was in her bedroom.'

He continued to ask some questions about the time and location and what was seen during the event. He thanked Ginny for the information and assured her that they would have Lily back in no time.  
-

"Well, I should be going. I'll give this information to the WPF. We'll call you sometime tomorrow," the Ministry officer said.  
"Thanks so much for your help," Harry said as the man left. The police officer had left about an hour ago.

Hermione glanced at the clock. It was 9:30 P.M.

"Ginny, it's 9:30. The kids should really be getting to bed," Hermione said.

"Oh, wow! I totally lost track of time!" Ginny exclaimed, "Everyone,"

Albus cut off his mom, "Everyone? Like everyone everyone? Or kids everyone?"

"Kids everyone, and Albus, don't cut people off. Anyways, everyone, it's time to go to bed. Harry, you did set up air matresses?" Ginny asked.

"Yup, there's a double air matress for two kids to share in each bedroom as well as a double in the basement and there's also the spare room. I set up a tent with an undetectable extension charm and there's multiple beds in there. I believe that's enough for everyone," Harry gave a very detailed answer.

"Great, we'll get to searching in the morning then," George replied.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the rewritten version of Missing! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Potter *tear*

Chapter 2

Ginny woke up in a cold sweat. She had dreamt about Lily getting hurt. She was having a hard enough time getting to sleep in the first place, and now she had woken up again, the fourth time that night, and this time at 5:00 A.M. She decided to slip out of bed and put on a pair pajamas. She slipped out of the master bedroom as quietly as she could as to not wake Harry. She crept downstairs and sat down by the fireplace.

About an hour later, some Weasleys started to pour into the main area of the house, which consisted of the kitchen, dining room, living room and entryway as well as a bathroom off to the side. Ginny stood up and started to make a large batch of waffles for the kids.

After eating breakfast, the search for Lily continued. "So you have absolutely no idea who it even could have been?" Ron asked Harry as they searched the perimeter of the house for some clues.

"I wasn't even here, Ron. I was in Brazil on an Auror stakeout when it happened," Harry replied.

"But there was no, I don't know, security cameras or cameras that could have been recording?" Ron asked him.

"The only thing that was turned on in her room was... actually she might have had Skype on. Her and Alice Longbottom have been talking a lot through there, actually," Harry remembered.

"Okay, we're getting somewhere," Ron stated before the two went silent and started to search the perimeter again.

"No, Ron, we're not really unless she was actually Skype-ing someone. I honestlly doubt that she was or we would've heard an annoyed call from someone's parent," Harry disingtegrated the sliver of hope that Ron had.

By that afternoon, the family had ensured that the property was completely protected by Hermione's protective enchantments and locks. The kids were all somewhere in basement, either the games room of James's bedroom. Ginny started to tremble uncontrollably. "Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked her.

"I think she's having a sort of panic attack," Luna said.

"Hold on, I'll grab a Calming Draught," Harry said and left to get one from the kitchen. He came back quickly with a glass in his hand. He gave to Ginny and helped her to drink it as her hand was shaking so much. She exhaled deeply after finishing the Calming Draught and stopped trembling.

"Harry, what happenned?" Ginny asked, alarmed.

"You had a panic attack, most likely because of the kidnapping," Harry answered her. Ginny noddded.

"Hey, just an idea, but wouldn't Lucy have the Trace?" Ron asked.

"Yes, why?" Ginny replied.

"Well, Ron and I were talking last night and Ron thought that if the kidnapper was a wizard and had used magic around her, it would be recorded at the Ministry," Hermione told them about their idea.

"That's brilliant!" Neville said, whom a lot of them had forgotten was here since he and Hannah didn't talk much.

"But wait, the Ministry doesn't record where the magic took place, does it?" Bill asked, wanting to make sure there were no holes in the plan.

"They could tell that Dobby used magic around me in my second year," Harry reminded the others.

"We could at least check. Then we'll know whether or not that idea works," Hermione suggested.

After some discussion, Hermione and Ron were stuck staying home to babysit the kids, even though they argued that almost all of them could babysit perfectly fine on their own. The rest of them split into search groups. The first one consisted of Harry, Arthur, Neville, Luna, Hannah, Teddy, Molly and Rolf. The second one consisted of Ginny, Charlie, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Audrey.

"How will we get there?" Hannah asked the group.

"We can just apparate there together and split up when we arrive," Ginny suggested.

"What will the groups do when we arrive?" Neville asked.

"My group will look for the records and Harry, yours will be protection," Ginny informed them.

"Why do we need protection? The Ministry has a much better security system now. You haven't been there for a while, Ginny, and now I work there. We are much safer now," Harry joked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"There will most likely be people there to prevent us from getting to the records. This is a kidnapping Harry, not one of your school expeditions," Ginny reminded him.

"They were not 'expeditions'... Need I remind you that on one of those 'expeditions', I saved your life?" Harry countered. Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"Be careful!" Hermione shouted as they all dissaparated to the Ministry.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Potter *tear*

Chapter 3

The two groups of adults apparated at the Ministry. It seemed emptier than usual.

"What section of the Ministry is this?" Harry wondered.

"I don't recognize it," Arthur said, "and I've worked here all my life!"

Ginny sighed, "I don't think this is a good sign."

"No, neither do I," Hannah said. Luna took out a strange mirror.

"Luna, what is that?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh, this? My father gave it to me. It's called a _miniato_ glass. It lets me see if anyone currently in the room poses a threat," Luna explained.

"What does it say?"

"Well, it's showing a picture of Malfoy here, but he doesn't seem to be in the room," Luna said, questioning the power of the miniato glass.

"Well, you thought wrong," an very recognizable voice of a certain blond said.

"Malfoy," Harry turned.

"I told you we'd need protection," Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Take your group to find the Ministry records. I'll hold them off," Harry whispered back. Ginny nodded and left with her group only to be met by more former Death Eaters.

"You didn't think we'd let the little Weasley girl get away, now did you?" Malfoy said.

Ginny looked back at Harry, worried. They had been surrounded. Little did they know that George had slipped away from the crowd and gone off alone to find the records.

George walked down the black, dark hallways of the Ministry. He was trying to find Kingsley's office. He soon saw a door labeled _Minister of Magic_. George ran to the door and pounded on it. Kingsley opened the door to see and out-of-breath George standing there.

"Minister, we need your help," George caught his breath.

"What with?" Kingsley asked.

"I need to see the Trace records."

"George, you must understand that is very classified information only for Ministry-"

"Yes, Minister, I understand, but this is my niece and Harry's daughter we're talking about."

"I suppose." Kingsley caved.

"Thank you so much."

Kingsley flicked his wand toward a wall and a door appeared. He told George that all the records were kept in there, and he will be able to see where the spell was cast, but not who cast it. George thanked the Minister again before running into the records room.

He walked into a room with marble floor. He walked through the rooms until he found the one for _P_. He searched for the Ls and found Lily Potter. He tapped on her name and a list of spells showed up. None of them seemed too harmful, they only were spells like _Silencio_ and _Petrificus Totalus_. The most recent repetition of these spells was cast in Hogsmeade.

Back in the room where the rest of the adults were, the fight was going downhill. Malfoy had called for reinforcements when he realized that there was fifteen on the opposing side and five on his. Harry started to run. He ran towards an elevator and his group followed. They had abanndonned the original plan of Ginny's group running to find the Trace records and Harry's group to stay as protection.

"What, are you too scared to fight off a few Death Eaters, Potter?" Malfoy taunted him.

"No, I have some common sense, unlike you," Harry answered and continued to run with his group into the elevator. Only he and Arthur made it, leaving the rest of the group to join Ginny in the fight.

Harry started hitting multiple buttons in the elevator. "Harry, I don't think that's the best plan," Arthur said.

"I don't care, I'm just getting out of that place," Harry answered. Arthur was surprised. It didn't seem like Harry to be fleeing from a battle.

Before Arthur had a chance to ask Harry what was going on, the two of them were thrown out of the elevator. They landed on the cold ground. Harry stood up and looked around. "Are we in..." he started.

"The Department of Mysteries."

Hermione sitting in the basement reading The Tales of Beedle the Bard to Artemis, Luna's two month old baby. She had Luna's appearance; the same silver eyes and pale skin. "There were once three brothers who were travelling down a lonely, winding road at twilight," Hermione started to read the Tale of the Three Brothers.

"Midnight, Hermione. Mum always said midnight," Ron corrected her.

Hermione restarted, "There we once three brothers who were travelling down a lonely, winding road at midnight."

The kids laughed. Hermione and Ron were always correcting each other and bickering about different things that most of them found quite entertaining. Well, not Victoire, but Victoire was always ticked off when Teddy got to do something and the adults said she was two young. "He's two years older than you," they'd always say.

After Hermione finished reading them the story, she noticed it was time for lunch. Her and the kids went upstairs to the kitchen. "What do you want for lunch?" she asked them.

"What is there?" they asked in unison.

Hermione opened the cabinets. "There's Kraft Dinner," she said.

"What else?" they asked.

"Nothing. Ron must have ate the rest while we were downstairs," Hermione laughed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ron yelled from the basement. The kids and Hermione all started to laugh.

"So, do you want Kraft Dinner?" Hermione asked them. They nodded and Hermione set to making it.

Ron came upstairs shortly after with Artemis in his arms. He set her in the wooden crib in the corner of the living room.

"So, are you hungry enough for lunch? I mean, you already ate so much," Hermione joked.

"I did not!" Ron argued. Hermione and the kids laughed.

"Okay," Hermione said suspiciously. The kids laughed harder. Ron turned around and bowed to them. Hermione started to laugh until the timer beeped on the Kraft Dinner.

After eating lunch, Hermione set the kids up making cookies. She sat at the counter watching them with Artemis sleeping in her arms. She walked upstairs to put Artemis in the spare crib that Harry and Ginny had. "HERMIONE!" Ron yelled from downstairs. Hermione hoped he didn't wake the baby. She leaned out of the doorway.

"WHAT?" she yelled back.

"WHERE'S THE TV REMOTE?" Hermione heard the kids laughing in the kitchen.

"I DUNNO! FIND IT YOUSELF!" she answered. Hermione went back over to the crib to find Artemis still happily dreaming in her crib. Hermione smiled down at her, hoping the others were okay.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Potter *tear*

Chapter 4

Memories fooded back to Harry from when he was fifteen. He had come to save his godfather, Sirius. He had seen Voldemort torturing Sirius in a type of vision which Voldemort "They went into the elevator," Teddy informed them.

"I'll try to find them using the floo system," Ginny said. She walked over to the fireplace in the corner. She picked up some grey powder out of the bucket and threw it into the fireplace. "Harry Potter," she said and put her head into the fireplace.

A marble floored room appeared in the fireplace. Harry and Arthur were looking around the room. "Harry?" Ginny said. Harry looked around, confused. "Fireplace!" Harry walked over to the fireplace.

"Where are you?" Harry asked.

"We're currently all in a room just off of the lobby. Where are you?" Ginny asked.

"Arthur and I are in the Department of Mysteries," Harry answered.

"Can you apparate down here by any chance?" Ginny asked.

"I think the Ministry has an anti-disapparation jinx on the whole Department," Harry told her.

"Is there any Floo Powder?"

"No, I don't think so," Harry answered.

"We'll be waiting for you in here, okay?" Ginny said.

"We'll be down soon," Harry reassured her before cutting off the Floo call.

Ginny looked back at the group. "We could be here a while," she said. They all sat down in chairs and waited.

Harry looked over at Arthur.

"Let's try to get out of this place," Arthur said. They walked over to the door and left the room.

"Where'd the elevator go?" Harry asked.

"Once sombody else goes to use the elevator, it dissapears from here. We're going to have to find a fireplace connected to the Floo System," Arthur told him. They started to look in the different doors.

After about a half hour of searching, they found a fireplace connected. They each used the Floo powder to go to the Lobby. They saw Malfoy and his former Death Eater buddies standing with him. Harry and Arthur crept as quietly as they could across the hallway into the room with the rest of the group.

"Hey," Harry said when they walked in. The group erupted in cheers.

"Let's get to Hogsmeade," Charlie said.

Hermione and Ron sat in the living room with the kids. They were watching a wizard movie that Ron had picked out. It was a wizard's comedy show that Hugo didn't understand at all.

"Can we go outside?" Hugo asked Hermione.

"Sure," Hermione told him, "Ron, Hugo and I are going outside."

"You're not going to stay for the amazing humor?" Ron questioned.

"Hugo doesn't get it," Hermione answered.

"Fine," Ron agreed.

"Does anyone else want to come outside?" Almost everyone raised their hands, except Victoire, who was on her phone.

"Fine, I'll watch my wizard humor alone," Ron said.

A little while later, the fireplace below the TV started to flicker. Ron paused his comedy show and walked over to the fireplace. "Hello?" he asked. Ginny's face appeared in the flames.

"We found Lily. She's in Hogsmeade," Ginny informed Ron of what happened.

"Do you need Hermione and I?" Ron asked her.

"Could Victoire babysit?" Ginny asked.

Victoire sighed from the chair, "sure."

"Great, we'll see you two soon," Ginny said before ending the Floo call.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled to her.

Hermione peeked inside. "Yes?" she said.

"Ginny and Harry found Lily," Ron said.

"Where is she?" Hermione said excitedly.

"Hogsmeade. They need us to come help. Victoire already agreed to babysit," Ron told her.

"Well, let's go tell them."

**A/N: Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Potter *tear*

Chapter 5

"Victoire's going to be babysitting you all," Hermione finished. The kids sighed.

"We'll be back soon with Lily, okay?" Ron reassured them.

"BYE!" all the kids yelled in unison.

"Bye," Hermione and Ron waved.

"Let's go," Ron said before apparating to the Hog's Head, where Ginny had instructed them to go.

Ron and Hermione stepped out into the Hog's Head. They were greeted by Harry, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Luna, Rolf, Neville and Hannah. "Let's get to finding Lily!"

The group of eighteen walked out onto the street. They started to explore the alleyways and shops. All the pubs were deserted as were most of the stores. Ginny walked down to the end of the street and thought she heard a scream. "Lily?" she asked.

Ginny was the only one left on the street. The others had dissapeared into alleys and shops and pubs. There was another scream. "Lily!" Ginny started to run down the street. She stopped at the gate surrounding the Shrieking Shack. The screams seemed to be coming from there. "LILY!" Ginny yelled and started to run to the Shrieking Shack.

Ginny's scream alarmed the rest of the group. They all came out onto the street to see her start to run to the Shrieking Shack. "Ginny!" Harry called after her and the whole group started to run.

Ginny stopped at the door to the Shrieking Shack. She heard a menacing voice threatening her daughter inside. "LILY!" Ginny yelled and yanked open the door. She started to search through the house. She went through abandonned room after abandonned room after abandonned room. "LILY!" Ginny screamed.

"Mom?" a small whimper came from the corner.

"Lily?" Ginny looked to see Lily in the corner. Her hands and feet were tied together. "Lily!" Ginny ran over to her daughter. There was scratches on her face and arms and legs. Her clothes were torn, and she was crying. Ginny hugged her daughter. "We're going to be okay, don't worry."

They heard the door open. "GINNY?" Harry yelled in the Shrieking Shack. Ginny heard feet running above them. She held Lily even tighter and reassured her that it would be okay.

"FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" a voice yelled. It was the same menacing voice as before. Ginny didn't recognize the voice.

Harry and the rest stood in the entryway. "Go find Ginny and Lily, we'll hold them off," Harry told Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny?" Hermione said quietly. "Ginny?"

Ginny debated answering her. She worried it was a voice imitation charm, made to bring her out of hiding. Ginny whispered a reassurance to Lily before standing up. "Hermione?"

"Ginny, where are you?" Hermione asked.

"A spare bedroom. Come quick, Lily's badly hurt," Ginny urged.

"Ron, I've found them," Hermione whispered and motioned for Ron to follow her. They soon found Ginny and Lily hiding in the room. "Lily, are you okay?" Hermione sounded genuinely worried.

Lily motioned to her hands, which were tied. "The ropes are digging in to my wrists," she choked. Ginny rushed to her wand and pointed it at the ropes.

"Don't move," Ginny said and steadied her hand. _Diffindo_, Ginny whispered. The ropes sliced down the middle and revealed deep red marks from the ropes being to tight. Lily whispered a thank you to her mom and motioned to her feet. Ginny repeated the spell, this point pointing at the foot ropes. The same deep red marks were in her legs.

"Can you walk?" Hermione asked the young red-haired girl.

"I think so," Lily said in a small voice. She attempted to stand up. Her ankles wobbled a bit, but she kept her balance. After a few failed attempts at walking, they resolved to Ginny carrying her.

"Follow them!" Harry yelled to his group as the kidnapper started to flee.

"Can they even get away?" Charlie asked, "I mean, if I was a kidnapper, I would've put an Anti-Dissaparation Jinx on the house to keep the victims inside."

"Ugh, why didn't I think of that before?" Harry was frustrated. There was no time for frustration, however, as the kidnapper ran into an empty room with only a window at the far end. They chased the kidnapper all the way to the window. They thought he or she would be cornered, but they thought wrong.

The kidnapper smashed the window and jumped. Harry skidded at the window. He looked out and saw the kidnapper dissaparate during the fall. "Bloody hell," Harry cursed, "they got away."

Ginny heard Harry yell a bit of colorful language that she really didn't want Lily to hear. "Come on, let's go see what's wrong with your dad," Ginny said to Lily. She carried the young girl up the stairs and into the empty room where everyone else was.

"They got away," Harry said in a frustrated tone.

"Hey, Lily, did you see their face?" Ron asked her.

Lily shook her head. "They used a spell to cover their face in a black circle," she shuddered.

"Shit," Harry cursed.

"Harry! Not in front of Lily!" Ginny scolded her husband.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized to the redhead.

The group quickly resolved to bring Lily to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Injuries over a local Muggle hospital. They apparated outside the building, Lily using Side-Along Apparation with her mom.

St. Mungos was a looming building only visible to wizards. The hospital specialized in magical injuries, but could heal pretty much anything. Lily shivered. The hospital would be a nerve-wracking place to go at her age.

"They probably won't let us all in together," Hermione noted.

"No, but Harry and Ginny should definitely stay with her," Bill said.

"I'd like to go see my parents," Neville muttered.

"Then it's settled. Ginny, Neville and I will stay. We should be back by tomorrow at the latest. We'll call once we get any news," Harry decided. The others all nodded and disapparated back to the Potter's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Potter *tear*

Chapter 6

They started to walk in. Ginny turned and saw that Lily was paralyzed. "Lily?" she asked.

"Do I have to go in?" Lily asked her mom.

"It won't be for long. They'll just fix you up and we'll be good to go. Dad and I will be with you the whole time," Ginny reassured her daughter. Lily started to walk in.

St. Mungos really was a beautiful hospital. The floors shined and the sitting rooms were just beautiful. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Lily walked to the counter.

"What can we help you with today?" the receptionist asked.

"My daughter was kidnapped and we just found her. We'd like for you to give her a quick check up to make sure there's no further damage," Harry informed the woman.

"Alright, you can take a seat over there and we'll over a Healer. Could we take her name?" the receptionist asked.

"Lily Potter," Ginny told her.

"Alright, someone should be over shortly," the receptionist said before the phone started to ring.

"Oh, and could you tell me where Alice and Frank Longbottom's rooms are?" Neville asked.

"I'm sorry, that's for family only," the receptionist told him.

"I'm their son, Neville," he said.

"Oh, oh of course! They're in room 313 of the permanent ward," the receptionist informed Neville.

"Thanks," he answered before heading to the permanent ward.

About an hour later, the Healer was done checking up on Lily. "Everything seems to be okay. We'll keep her here overnight for observation," the Healer said of the results. Ginny nodded.

Neville stepped out of the metal elevator and into the permanent ward. He heard screams and yells from patients who had been stated as insane and such. Neville tried to block out the noise and find room 313.

He found it near the end of the hallway. He opened the door and saw his mother sitting on the bed with a type of puzzle. She looked up. "Who are you?" she asked, alarmed.

"Neville," he answered her.

"Your name is Neville? My Neville?" Alice looked at her son.

"Hello, Mum," Neville smiled.

Harry took out his cellphone and called Ron. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, Ron, it's Harry," Harry answered.  
"Oh, hi. What's the news with Lily?"  
"She seems fine. They're going to keep her overnight for observation."  
"I'll tell the others."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

Harry ended the call.

Back at the Potter House, Hermione was making dinner. The kids were scattered around the house, happy that Lily was okay. The adults, however, were sitting in the dining room discussing what they might be able to do to find the kidnapper. Ron was leading this sort of meeting as he was an Auror, so he was very qualified. Hermione would occasionaly mention a flaw in their idea from the kitchen, but otherwise things went rather smoothly.

The next day, Ginny and Harry woke up at 4:00 A.M. to go back to St. Mungos before Lily woke up. Them and Neville left at around 10:00 P.M. the night before. Lily didn't know they had left, so they wanted to be back before she woke up. By 6:00 A.M. they had apparated to St. Mungos and were sitting in Lily's room. Harry was playing a new popular game on his iPhone and Ginny was re-reading her favourite book on her Kobo Mini.

Lily woke up and turned over. "Hey Mum, Dad," she sat up and yawned.

"Hi Lily," Ginny looked up from her book.

"Hold on a second, I'm having a really good run here," Harry didn't look up from his iPhone. Ginny wacked him in the arm. "Sorry. Hi Lily," he apologized to Ginny.

About a half hour later, the doctor came in. "You can bring her home, and just give us a call if anything seems to be wrong," the doctor told them.

"WE CAN GO HOME!" Lily yelled happily.

"Lily! Be quiet!" Ginny scolded the young girl.

"Sorry Mum."

The three left the hospital room and checked out with the receptionist. They apparated back to the Potter house. They were greeted with lots of hugs and "Lily, are you okay?"s when they walked in. Lily ran after the rest of them to the backyard to play.

Everything seemed fine.

Could they have been more wrong?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Book 1! Book 2 should be up soon :-) Please review!**


End file.
